Vérité
by Llits
Summary: Remus, qui dépérit seul au Square Grimmault depuis la mort de Sirius, se retrouve en compagnie d'un invité peu agréable : Peter vient lui rendre une visite... amicale... pour discuter... OS


Disclaimer : rien n'à moi, bouhouhou !

Alors alors... hum... un truc écrit vite fait, pendant un cours d'italien, ne cherchez pas d'histoire, il n'y en a pas. Juste envie de mettre Mumus en scène, et ce bon vieux Peter...

* * *

Remus sursauta au bruit des pas. Il ferma son livre, le posa sur le guéridon et prit sa baguette. Cette nuit, il était seul au Square Grimmault. Harry ne devait arriver que dans deux semaines, et il en allait de même pour les autres. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'enfermait dans le manoir, le dernier Maraudeur.

Lentement, il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé quelques heures plus tôt. Une bouteille presque vide de fire whisky et un verre vide trônait sur le guéridon, avec le livre et un chandelier en argent aux bougies presque entièrement consumées.

Les pas montaient l'escalier. Il entendait une respiration régulière grâce à son ouïe plus développée que la normale, et une odeur qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis bien longtemps...

Sa main se crispa sur la fine baguette de bois. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et il redressa fièrement la tête."Remus" murmura doucement l'homme en face de lui.

"Viens-tu chercher ta mort auprès du dernier des Maraudeurs ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. L'homme lui sourit. Un sourire en coin, comme il en avait souvent vu, teinté cette fois-ci de tristesse ? "Mais tu n'es pas le dernier Maraudeur."

"La trahison t'en exclue, Peter." Le Mangemort secoua la tête en baissant les yeux."je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, et sache que le Maître ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je ne lui révèlerais pas l'adresse de votre quartier général, j'en fais le serment."

"N'as-tu pas fait le serment de ne pas dévoiler l'adresse de James et Lily, lorsque tu étais leur Gardien du Secret ?" siffla le loup-garou. Peter détourna les yeux. "J'ai commis une grave erreur, ce jour-là. Sans doute pas aussi grave que celle que j'ai faite le jour où j'ai suivi Lucius, mais elle est de taille, c'est vrai. Remus, je veux parler, pas me battre, que ce soit avec des sorts, avec des coups ou avec des mots."

"Tu ne ressortira pas vivant de cette maison."

"Ecoute-moi, au moins." Remus regarda son ancien ami, ne sachant que faire. Il avait juré de venger la mort de James et Lily, il avait juré de tuer ce rat. Peter fit un pas vers lui et referma la porte. "Au nom de notre ancienne amitié" murmura-t-il.

Et Remus céda.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, dans les fauteuils tendus de velours vert. D'un sort, Remus renouvela les bougies sur le point de s'éteindre et fit venir un autre verre ; ils se servirent en whisky et burent leurs verres en silence. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le Mangemort. Il se souvenait d'un jeune homme un peu rond, assez petit, aux grands yeux bruns rieurs, à la bouche fine qui s'étirait toujours en un sourire amusé aux pitreries de Sirius et James. Un jeune homme loyal et fidèle, secrètement amoureux d'une jolie Serdaigle, pas toujours très brillant en cours, mais cependant loin d'être mauvais. Un jeune homme qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, et qui passait son temps à câliner son chat dans la salle commune en jouant aux échecs avec Lily ou Sirius. Il se souvenait de Peter, bombant le torse, tout fier de lui, lorsqu'il leur avait ramené le mot de passe des Serpentards. Etait-il déjà dans le mauvais camp, ce jour-là ? Ils étaient en sixième année... Etait-il du mauvais côté lorsqu'il venait avec James et Sirius lui tenir compagnie durant ses nuits d'agonie, dans la cabane hurlante ?

"Je suis un traître" murmura Peter, en fixant le fond de son verre déjà vide. "J'en ai conscience. Je vous ai tous trahi. James et Lily sont morts à cause de moi. Sirius a gâché douze as de sa vie à cause de moi. Et par extension, toi aussi tu as gâché douze ans, à pleurer James, Lily, et moi. Et à haïr Sirius. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais pu croire que Sirius était coupable. C'était ridicule, une telle idée... Sirius avait renié sa famille, il avait toujours refusé la magie noire, et par-dessus tout, il serait mort pour James. Et même pour Lily. Sans parler de Harry. Tu n'étais pas là, lorsque nous avons fêté le premier anniversaire du gosse. Il était fier de ce gamin. Il le considérait un peu comme son fils à lui, aussi. Le deuxième papa. Ce jour-là, il a même dit que, s'il n'était pas vraiment le papa de Harry, c'était uniquement parce que James avait réussi à lui piquer la rouquine. Si tu les avais vu rire, tous les trois..."

"James et Lily sont morts trois mois après" coupa froidement Remus. Peter cessa de regarder son verre pour plonger ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme qu'il avait connu. Il était peut-être toujours un peu rond et petit, mais son visage était dur, et ses yeux froids et vides. Il semblait terriblement vieux et faible, alors qu'il avait le même âge que lui.

"Et je le regrette plus que tout" souffla Peter. Remus eut un rire sans joie. "Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que tu étais sous l'Imperium ? Que tu n'avais pas le choix ? Qu'une terrible menace pesait sur ta famille ?"

"Ne sois pas stupide. Tu sais parfaitement que je l'ai fait de mon plein gré. Mais je n'en suis pas fier. Pendant un an... un an ! Merlin, que c'est long, une année... une année à dire à Voldemort tout ce que je savais sur James et Lily."

"Je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça."

"J'étais terrifié. Après la mort d'Eléonore... C'était l'une de mes meilleures amies, avec vous. Ce jour-là, je me suis dit que nous finirions tous par crever. J'ai refusé de mourir. Et je suis toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Même si... même si je préférerais être mort. Ca fait quinze ans que je survie. Parce que j'ai trop peur de mourir, même si en même temps, je sais que cela serait mieux."

"Tu as toujours eut horriblement peur de la mort..." murmura Remus. "Tu avais peur que l'un de nous te piétine lorsque c'était la pleine lune. Alors tu grimpais sur les bois de James. Mais ça ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait."

"Vous étiez tous si parfaits. Si beaux, si forts, si courageux..." Il tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en proposa une à Remus, qui refusa d'un geste de la tête ; il en alluma une et en prit une grande bouffée. "Tu sais, Sirius... Il passait son temps à se foutre de moi. Il m'en a toujours voulu que James m'ait pris sous son aile, en première année. Pourtant, il aurait plutôt dû en vouloir à James, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai essayé, encore et encore de lui prouver que je valais quelque chose. Ne dis pas le contraire, tu sais que c'est vrai. Pour lui, j'étais un petit con, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Et tu sais quoi?" Il se pencha vers Remus avec un léger sourire. "Je l'ai baisé sur toute la ligne" souffla-t-il. Il se releva et se resservit un verre en tirant sur sa cigarette. Remus eut un sourire désabusé. "Tu es en train de me dire que tu es rentré aux services de Voldemort pour te venger de Sirius ?"

"Non. Rien à cirer de Sirius. C'était un connard mégalomane, qui s'est toujours crût supérieur à tout le monde alors que dans le fond, c'était une racaille sans saveur. Toujours à se la jouer auprès de tout le monde, du genre 'agenouillez-vous devant moi, je suis le Grand Sirius Black, je viens pour vous sauver, vous n'êtes rien sans moi'. Connerie, je me serais bien passé de ce con. Non. J'ai peur de la mort, c'est tout. N'empêche que, je reconnais que j'ai fait une énorme connerie en vendant James et Lily, et je le regrette sincèrement, mais avoir foutu l'autre en taule, je peux te dire que c'était jouissif. Enfin. Que devient le gamin ?"

"Il est sous bonne garde."

"Oui, je sais, Voldie me pète un câble trois fois par jour..."

"Voldie ?" répéta Remus, incrédule.

"Si tu savais les surnoms qu'on lui donne... Lui aussi, il est mégalo. Honnêtement, si les gens le voyaient pendant ses crises, ils en auraient moins peur. Cinq minutes, parce qu'après il fait joujou avec sa baguette. Son préféré, c'est Doloris. Tu sais qu'il a enlevée une moldue, qu'il l'a violé, et lui a fait un gosse dans le seul but de l'appeler Doloris ?" Remus écarquilla les yeux. "Bon, te fais pas d'illusion, Voldemort ne se balade pas avec des biberons et des peluches. Ca l'a amusé trois jours, mais le gosse braillait tout le monde. Donc il a tué la mère et le bébé. Puis les elfes de maison qui n'avaient pas su faire taire le bébé. Et enfin, il m'a passé sous Doloris parce qu'au final, il n'avait plus de jouet. C'est un monstre, mais il a une puissance hors du commun. Et il n'a plus rien d'humain."

"Ca se voit à sa tête." Peter le regarda étrangement. "Ne te fie pas à son apparence. La prochaine fois qu tu le verras, il sera un jeune homme d'une très grande beauté. Il a repris son apparence de ses vingt ans. Réellement très séduisant, et il a un charisme qui... Tu sais, parfois je me dis que s'il avait toujours gardé cette apparence, il aurait encore eu plus de partisans. On ne peut pas lui résister, il... Tu ne peux pas comprendre sans l'avoir vu."

"Comment es-tu devenu mangemort ?"

"Je suis allé voir ce bon vieux Lucius. Un sacré salopard, lui aussi. Il adore faire souffrir. Son gosse n'a pas de bol, il va être enrôlé de force. Et s'il devient espion, Lucius le tuera lentement et douloureusement."

"On n'a pas peur de mourir pour ses idées."

"Connerie, tout ça. Remus, tu n'as jamais été torturé. Et encore moins par Malfoy. J'ai assisté à des 'interrogatoires' comme ils appellent ça. Le but, c'est de faire mal le plus longtemps possible en gardant la victime vivante et consciente. Parce que, si elle ne hurle plus, ce n'est plus drôle. Forcément, on n'a pas peur de mourir pour ses idées, c'est une jolie phrase, mais dans le fond, combien sont réellement prêts à crever ? Combien, avant le petit Potter, se sont écrasés en attendant que ça se passe ? Et ça sera la même chose, parce que vous comptez uniquement sur votre gamin. Mais il a quoi, quinze, seize ans ? Tu crois qu'il est prêt à assumer ? Soit il va se barré, et à mon avis, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, soit il va se faire buter par trois mangemorts. Vous ferez comment, sans votre héros ? Tout le monde compte sur lui. Et si y'a plus de Potter, y'a plus d'espoir. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pense."

"La prophétie. Tu ne la connais pas."

"Bien sûr que si, Remus. Voldie ne la connaît pas, mais moi, je la connais. C'est de la connerie, ça aussi. Dumbledore pourrait le tuer, tu sais. C'est juste que ce vieux con préfère se reposer sur un gosse. Il tiendra pas, le Potter. C'est qu'un gosse, et vous l'embarquez là-dedans sans lui demander son avis. Tout le monde lui fait croire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, mais c'est faux. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais, que c'est faux. Je cherche pas à te foutre le doute, je te mets juste en face de la réalité. Même toi, t'as les boules d'y aller, d'aller te battre pour tes idées. Et le vrai truc qui t'intéresse, c'est que si vous réussissez à vaincre Voldemort, alors peut-être, et encore, c'est un mince espoir, peut-être qu'on te foutra enfin la paix, et que tout le monde s'en foutra, que tu sois un loup-garou. Compte pas dessus, au passage. Dans cent ans, on pourra en reparler, mais là, tu es une bête sauvage, et pas un homme."

"Tu dis n'importe quoi."

"Réfléchis, Remus. Même toi, tu es en train de te dire que ce que je te raconte n'est pas si stupide que ça. Même toi, tu vois qu'il y a une grosse part de vérité là-dedans. Moi, j'ai les boules, j'ai pas honte de le dire. J'ai passé douze ans dans la peau d'un rongeur parce que j'avais les boules. Et avant ça, j'ai espionné parce que j'avais les boules. On a tous peur. Mais y'a personne qui ose le dire."

Remus se resservit un verre et le but lentement, en regardant Peter. "Cogite, gros loup." Peter se leva et Remus le suivit des yeux, mais le mangemort passa derrière lui pour atteindre la porte. "La discussion se termine ici ?" demanda le loup-garou.

"Ouais", répondit Peter en ouvrant la porte.

"Attend un instant." Remus sortit sa baguette de sa poche, se retourna et lança le sort de mort. Il regarda le cadavre de Peter tomber sur le sol sans éprouver la moindre émotion."Je t'avais dit que tu ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant..." murmura-t-il.

* * *

Hum... voilà, c'est tout... pas de suite... 


End file.
